


Innocent Philly

by tayrulez



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayrulez/pseuds/tayrulez
Summary: Clean version of innuendos said between Dan and Phil





	Innocent Philly

**Author's Note:**

> Many of these will be actual things spoken by Phil on the show. But some of them will be things I’ve heard elsewhere or of my own creation. These one-shots will not be correlated unless otherwise stated. Again, this is the clean version, where Phil meant something clean and innocent. The rated M version will be entitled ‘Philthy Phil’. I own neither Dan nor Phil.

Dan and Phil are sat by the fireplace, pulling a Christmas cracker out of tradition and for the camera. Dan wins and gets an eight-centimeter ruler. Phil laughs at the absurdity of the prize.

 

“What’re you gonna measure, Dan?”

 

Dan’s face heats up as he glances to his innocent best friend. Phil looks like he’s just witnessed Santa leaving a gift under the tree. He is bouncing in his seat with giggles, unclear of what his words may have sounded like to Dan. The younger boy has difficulties masking his emotions and starts laughing, bent over. Phil doesn’t understand entirely but laughs as well since he loves making Dan laugh and whatever he’s done seems to have accomplished the goal.


End file.
